


"You like me too much and I like you"

by jaejaestars



Category: GOT7
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejaestars/pseuds/jaejaestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Though you've gone away this morning<br/>You'll be back again tonight<br/>Telling me there'll be no next time<br/>If I don't just don't treat you right<br/>You'll never leave me and you know it's true<br/>Cos you like me too much and I like you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You like me too much and I like you"

_The knocks on the door kept getting louder, the ear cutting noise bouncing from wall to wall. They didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. The echos of my friends voices screaming my name burned my skin. I blinked, sinking deeper into the ice cold water. I stared at the ceiling as I suddenly felt a stream of hot water run down my cheek, ending its path with a silent splash, becoming one with the water I was drowning in. I was crying. I promised to stay strong, to prove everyone that I can take care of myself. That I’ll be alright on my own. And yet, here I was, with no power to move or make any sound. Clothes getting soaked in the cold water I spent the last hour in, lips trembling and mind blurrier then the mirror in front of me. I didn't quite grasp the news yet. It felt like betrayal. The loud voices outside stopped, making the room somehow darker. The walls seemed smaller, the ceiling somehow lower and the air colder. My breath turned into a haze, blurring my sight. Soon, I realized that I couldn't see anything. I couldn't see the now scarily silent door, couldn't see the hazy mirror which gave me the appeasement that it was indeed me who sat in the tub, I couldn't see the weak ray of light softly shining through the blinds. I opened my eyes again but there was even less to see. It was as if the room was slowly disappearing in front of my own eyes. This feeling felt somehow familiar. I couldn't move, couldn't call for help, I couldn't breathe. My heart felt heavy and my eyes filled with tears once more. I was drowning in my own sorrow, my own weakness and I didn't do anything to fight back. Would you live without a sun? I wouldn't either, its impossible. My sun was taken away. ___  
So tell me.  
How can I live without him? 

 

. . .

 

_"MARK!" _  
__

He snapped his eyes open, the sight of panicked Jackson filling his sight right after. Both of his hands were firmly placed around his shoulders, probably due to Jackson shaking with him second earlier. As soon as he saw his face, there he was, crying, rivers of tears streaming down his hot cheeks. As soon as Jackson noticed Mark crying, a loud sigh escaped his lips. 

"You scared me." he spoke, voice low, pulling Mark up. Mark soon found himself in a very warm, suffocating hug that he never wanted to break out of. Burying his nose deeply into Jackson's neck, he breathed in his sweet smell and tried to calm down, the tears still filling his puffy eyes. His whole body shivered as he felt Jackson's hand rubbing his back while whispering quiet "thank gods" to no one. His body was warm and Mark soon found himself cuddling closer.

"Mark.“ Jackson's low voice filled the quiet, dark room, freezing Mark in one spot.

„You swore..“ Jackson gulped back. Mark had a bad feeling that he knew what was on Jackson's mind.

„You swore that it was alright for me to leave..“ It felt like there was more that was meant to be said but Jackson suddenly stopped, staying quiet for a while. Marks heart sped up, feeling uneasy in the weakening embrace. Suddenly, Jackson pushed him off of his chest. Mark kept his head low, gaze fixed on a single spot. It was then when he felt fingers on his chin, raising his head up. 

"Why wont you tell me?" Jackson spoke in a very quiet and weak voice. It made Marks heart twist. 

It haven't even been a week since Jackson found out about his nightmare problem. Ever since he did, he was restless around Mark, constantly taking excessive care of him. Jackson also didn't dare to dodge the questions. Questions about his nightmare and its content.

If it wasn't for the loud pounding of Jackson's and his own heartbeat, the room would have been completely quiet. His eyes searched the bed sheets, unable to stay focused on one spot. The question burned his ears and throat when he wanted to give an answer. But he didn't. He never did. No matter how many times he's been asked. Mark felt himself disappearing in the cold dark, feeling uneasy and lost. Feeling worthless for he was unable to talk. And feeling even worse because he wasn't able to tell Jackson. 

He would have locked himself in his own mind if it wasn't for Jackson's hand carefully reaching out for his cheek. The sudden heat made him snap out of his thoughts. Jackson let out a small, tired sigh, subconsciously letting Mark know that he dropped the question once again. Mark focused his blurry vision, looking deeply into Jackson's eyes, and he couldn't help but smile. He smiled, because that seemed to be the only cure for Jackson's worried soul. He smiled, because situations like these appease him, knowing that Jackson truly cares. He smiled, because everytime Jackson got angry or upset, his pouty lips trembled and Mark found it extremely adorable. And irresistible.

"Don't smile like an idiot." his voice cracked. Mark loved this side of him. The side where he's reminded that Jackson, as well, is a fragile human being, although he does try his best to make everyone believe that he's invincible. But he isn't. No one sadly is. 

"I missed you." Mark spoke quietly, his voice reaching Jackson's ears only. 

„Yeah.“ Jackson's trembling lips turned into a weak smile, raising his gaze and locking his eyes with Marks. Mark stared desperatly back, unable to fully express just how much he actually missed Jackson. Words could never explain. Unaware of his actions, Marks hand somehow found its place on top of Jackson's, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

Jackson's gaze followed Marks movements, eyes suddenly focusing on Mark. 

„I missed you too, Mark.“

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, this was a quick something I wrote at a coffee shop a long while back but I decided to post it. It honestly has nothing much to do with the song, it just played in the background. I have it somehow finished but as I was reading through I noticed billions of mistakes so I'm trying to fix them. Let me know if I should even bother with other chapters? Also, this could have been a 2jae fanfic but I was a markson trash back then.


End file.
